Circuit simulators typically operate on netlist code that describes the circuit model and specifies the simulation conditions. For example, the circuit model typically includes model elements (e.g., transistors), parameters (e.g., process/device), and connectivity (e.g., topology), and the simulation conditions typically include model inputs for the simulation interval including waveform profiles for inputs and power supplies. However, related software for simulating circuits has typically not enabled direct imaged-based inputs (e.g., bitmap images) even though image-based representations may be available or easily generated to capture relevant behavioral characteristics of circuit stimulus. Thus, there is a need for improved methods and related systems for enabling circuit simulations with image-based stimulus.